Historias de InuYasha : Sólos Tú y Yo
by Ca211
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles y Oneshot de la principal pareja del Manga ( rating de todo tipo) . Capitulo 2: Fuerza . Rating K
1. Egoísta

Nota Autora: Esta historia ya había sido publicada en , pero por razones personales me vi obligada a borrar mi cuenta anterior "Ca Fanel" para crearme está nueva. Así que no me demanden de plageo ¿okey?

Aclaración: Los personajes son exclusiva propiedad de Rumiko T. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para esta historia

Advertencia: Contiene Lime.

* * *

_Historia **1 : Egoísmo**_

_Palabras: 619**  
**_

_Rating: **M**_

.

– ¡Kagome! – gritó la anciana Kaede desde el camino principal de la aldea del Pozo. Estaba anocheciendo y las estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el firmamento. Los colores anaranjados del cielo empezaban a convertirse en colores azules matizados con colores morados. Una luna menguante empezaba a brillar acompañada de las estrellas que se hacían notar.

– ¡Kagome!... – gritó la anciana esperando que con aquello, apareciera la bella jovencita miko de alguna de parte del pueblo, pero no funcionó. ¿A dónde se había metido la joven? mañana debían partir a hacer un exorcismo a un castillo de un terrateniente. Kaede siguió caminando alrededor de las cabañas de la aldea, dejando de lado una en especial que estaba un poco alejada de las otras. La cortina tapada lo que había adentro; una joven pareja abrazados a orillas de la puerta.

– _m..mm_...InuYasha... – jadeó respirando apenas. Todo el cuerpo del hanyô la ejercía presión contra su cuerpo hacia la madera. Él ignoró su voz, besando con suavidad el suave y terso cuello de la cabellos azabaches. Sus brazos estaban aprisionando su cuerpo, apoyando sus manos en la pared.

– La... – Kagome con sus manos que aun tenía libre, alejo el rostro de InuYasha que estaba perdido en la piel, saboreando cada esencia de su cuerpo. Sonrojada le mira – ...La anciana Kaede me está llamando. _Déjame... ir_.. – InuYasha le observo serio ¿Dejarla ir? Ni que estuviera loco.

– No quiero... – dijo él con voz ronca y grave, provocando que la joven se tensara. Cuando InuYasha hablaba de esa forma significaba que iba en serio aquella provocación, o mejor dicho aquella muestra de placer. un rubor apareció en sus mejillas blancas.

– Pero la anciana Kaede... – gimoteo con un débil puchero en sus labios. InuYasha le observo algo dudoso... pero luego su rostro frunció el ceño.. está vez él iba en serio con lo que quería de ella.

– Me importa un _mierda_ esa vieja mequetrefe. Yo quiero estar contigo, Kagome. Tú eres mía – recalco la última palabra.

– Y nadie me quitara este momento – enterneció sus ojos dorados y acerco su frente a la de ella, apoyándola suavemente. Su mirada denotaba profundidad, devoción y amor, un profundo amor a la mujer que estaba sonrojada, emocionada y enamorada de aquel hombre que le gano desde la primera vez que lo vio su corazón.

Kagome suspiro algo cansada y nerviosa. Levantó un poco su mirada buscando si había alguna cortina corrida de las ventanas.

– Nos pillaran. No quiero que nos pillen... – y al confesar aquello, InuYasha sonrió abiertamente no ocultando la felicidad que traía aquella palabras susurradas de su mujer. Kagome accedió con esa respuesta. La abrazó nuevamente pasando sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de ella, empujándola hacia su cuerpo y contra la pared.  
Lentamente se acerco a sus rosados labios que clamaban por un beso de él, a lo cual no espero más tiempo. y de forma arrebatada e impaciente, la boca de él se plasmo en los labios de kagome, buscando el placer que sentía cada vez que los besaba. Jugo con la lengua de Kagome y explorando cada espacio de la boca de su mujer. Y es que nunca se cansaría de besarla de esa forma: _Suave, dulce y lento._

– Inu..yasha... –susurro con un gemido al sentir como él la llevaba a ese limite. Y tan sólo fue un beso. Con su rostro brilloso y sonrojada,observo con sus ojos achocolatados los ojos de dorados de su esposo. Una enamorada y extasiada sonrisa surgió en los labios de Kagome, permitiendo así, a InuYasha continuar con el afortunado trabajo que volvía hacer luegos de días de no tenerla bajo su cuerpo: Hacerle el amor a su querido Kagome. A una mierda La vieja, él quería a kagome para él solo.

* * *

Quizás modifique algunas cosillas, pero oigan. La 1º vez que publique la historia tenía 16 años...  
en fin.. espero que les guste la historia, que habrán más historias picantes de InuYasha y Kagome.

se despide

Ca211


	2. Fuerza

Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Rumiko T. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear estahistoria sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Historia 2 : Fuerza**_

_Palabras: **758**_

_Rating :** +K**_

Era luna Nueva, e InuYasha nuevamente estaba encerrado en la cabaña, resguardando su seguridad. Miroku y Sango estaba custodiando la puerta afuera, acompañando a la pareja con una fogata, mientras adentro, kagome y shippo dormían solamente iluminados por la luz que se filtraba por la puerta y el techo dañado de aquella casucha. Inuyasha no podía pegar el sueño, y se le era imposible en aquel estado que para él era considerado débil e inútil. No podía hacer mucho ya que aunque lo intentara, su cuerpo se dañaba fácilmente y su fuerza se reducía a la de un tonto joven humano. ¡Maldición! ¡tks! giro su cabeza hacia la puerta donde se podía divisar la silueta de sus amigos vigilando alrededor.

- Inuyasha...-susurro Kagome. Y es que ella tampoco podía dormir en la noche en la cual se encontraba. InuYasha era humano; un ser igual a ella. Kagome no pudo evitar pensar si realmente InuYasha le repugnaba ser humano. y con eso decidió preguntarle

- Duérmete, Kagome...- le dijo serio Inuyasha sin ni siquiera girar el rostro para observar la oscuridad donde se hallaba kagome, y es que tampoco podría divisarla bien si era humano...

- Está bien, pero sólo...-callo unos segundos hasta que InuYasha fijara sus ojos azules en ella, lo cual el sujeto hizo. Al tener la total atención de él, continuó. - quisiera hacerte una pregunta, InuYasha..-

- dilo...-

- Tan solo mirar tu cara y tu expresión veo que no estas cómodo.- empezó a conversar kagome, pero es interrumpida por él

- ¡Feh! Kagome, ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo si es estoy de esta forma? ...-

- ¿Te repugna estar en esa condición? - preguntó algo deprimida la de ojos azules profundos, mirando levemente a Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que si. Me siento enfermo en este cuerpo. Los humanos son tan débiles...- hablo molesto InuYasha mirando a Kagome que entrecerraba los ojos con un deje de ofendida.

- InuYasha - cuando pronunció su voz, fue de una forma cortante y dura. InuYasha le mira con un deje de sorpresa. - ¿Soy débil para ti? - ¿Débil? ¿Kagome...? Pensó InuYasha y después de buscar el porqué de su pregunta...¡diablos! había metido la pata.

- No quise decir eso. Yo...¡maldición! Kagome, yo ...- susurro InuYasha buscando las palabras para explicarle que no todos los humanos eran débiles.

- Buenas noches - se recostó nuevamente en su saco de dormir la colegiala. Le había realmente herido lo que había dicho InuYasha. Para él, ella solo era una carga débil que no contribuía nada en el grupo. Trato de que el ardor de los ojos no transcendieran en lágrimas y los apretó fuertemente para que las lágrimas no empezaran a caer.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha estaba ahí. Sentado al otro lado de ella con la culpabilidad y el enojo con él mismo, ahogando sus pensamientos. Había ofendido a Kagome, y aunque el no cambiaba su opinión sobre los humanos, la opinión que tenía hacia kagome era muy lejana. Ella era especial. Tenía fuerza en sus determinaciones, tenía fuerza espiritual y era muy buena con todos, caso contrario a todos los humanos que conoció en los duros momentos que vivió en su infancia y en su pre adolescencia.

Kagome estaba tratando de dormir hasta que sintió como su mano era tocada por la mano del chico de cabellos negros. Se hizo la dormida. InuYasha no se dio cuenta porque sus sentidos eran menos agudos ahora que era humano.

- Kagome... yo no veo que seas débil, eres todo lo contrario a eso. Tú eres especial. Eres fuerte en tus convicciones, en tu determinación y en tus decisiones; esa fuerza es aquella que no tengo,y te envidió en cierta manera. En como aun teniendo tantos obstáculos en tu vida...aún puedas seguir sonriendo para nosotros y para mi. Te he privado de tu vida y de verdad no merezco que tú...- es interrumpido por un abrazo sorpresa que acababa de darle la chica de cabellos negros. Estaba tenso y no sabía como reaccionar. Kagome escondió su cabezo en el pecho de InuYasha, un poco sonrojada.

- Gracias InuYasha...-susurro muy bajito, pero aun así claro para que el chico le escuchase. sonrió como un tonto y respondió al brazo, acariciando su cabeza.

- No, gracias a ti por ser fuerte y estar a mi lado, y más en estos momentos...- susurro Inuyasha como si fuese un secreto revelado solamente a ella.

Quizás el ser humano, lo hacía ser más sensible a los sentimientos de Kagome. Pero, que más daba, lo especial que hacía el ambiente y el momento solamente era por el hecho de estar con Kagome...

* * *

Hola a todos(as). Nueva historia que recién acaba de salir de mi mentecilla. Me vi un episodio de Inuyasha que creo que era de la tercera temporada (antes de que ocurra lo del monte Harukei) y me vino el chispazo de crear una mini historia enfocada en ese tiempo de la serie y manga. Inuyasha, aunque ha pasado varios meses con Kagome, la relación entre ambos tan solo va a la amistad, no tomando en cuenta que Kagome provoca en él sentimientos iguales a los que vivió con Kikyo 50 años atrás.

En fin, no les aburro más :3

Saludos

Se despide

Ca211


End file.
